1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an anti-rotation apparatus for a vehicle suspension member on an independent wheel suspension for vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
A typical independent suspension system for a front wheel drive automobile includes a tension strut for controlling longitudinal displacements of the wheel assembly relative to the vehicle chassis. Generally, the tension strut attaches to the chassis and the wheel support member using a compliant, vibration absorbing radial isolator. These isolators allow the tension strut to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the tension strut. Traditionally, designers did not have to prevent a standard straight tension strut from rotating. A tension strut design incorporating a single radius of curvature can provide more flexible packaging with neighboring components than a more straight tension strut. However, when a tension strut with a radius of curvature is allowed to rotate, it might not maintain adequate clearance to neighboring components. Furthermore, installation of a tension strut with a radius of curvature requires the tension strut to be oriented in a specific design position. If the strut is installed in a misoriented position, adequate clearance to neighboring components might not exist.
Using compliant assemblages for attaching suspension members to a vehicle chassis is well known. For example, U.K. patent no. 1,516,572 discloses a bush designed to prevent any sliding at an interface between a torsion bar and an inner diameter of a bushing. This design relies on a clamp that compresses the bush tightly around the circumference of the torsion bar. The effectiveness of this type of design at preventing rotation depends on the magnitude of the clamping load and the durometer of the elastomeric body. Therefore, due to the design's dependence on the durometer, tradeoffs must be made between the isolation provided and the anti-rotation capability of the design. Additionally, through the life of the vehicle there is no assurance that slipping will not occur since the durometer of the elastomeric body may change throughout the life of the vehicle. Finally, this design does not provide any solution to ensuring the installation of the tension strut in a predetermined orientation.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that would ensure consistent, accurate orientation during installation of the tension strut in a predetermined orientation. It would be further desirable to provide an apparatus that would ensure that the orientation of the tension strut will not change throughout the life of the vehicle.